when the king fell in love
by meshi-chan
Summary: "Itu sih namanya jatuh cinta." percakapan Hinata Shoyo dan Kageyama Tobio di sela-sela latihan sore itu. Drabble. OOC sangat I'm gomen. Implied Kageyachi.


"Itu sih namanya jatuh cinta." Suara rekannya membangunkan Kageyama Tobio dari lamunannya. Ia dan rekannya yang berambut oranye dan lebih pendek darinya sedang beristirahat di pinggiran lapangan, sebuah minuman penyegar di tangan mereka.

* * *

When the King fell in love

Disclaimer : I do not own Haikyuu!

A/N : Implied Kageyachi, just Hinata and Kageyama being OOC yet dork

* * *

Dengan ekspresi datar, _setter_ dari klub voli SMA Karasuno itu sontak menyemburkan air di dalam botol minumnya ke wajah sang rekan, Hinata Shoyo, membuat remaja itu syok sebelum berteriak,

"APA-APAAN SIH?! KENAPA AKU MALAH DISIRAM?!" raung remaja berambut oranye itu dengan urat marah muncul di lehernya. Akan tetapi, ekspresi yang berikutnya ditampilkan oleh lawan bicaranya membuat si _middle blocker_ tersebut itu diam.

Ah, siapa juga yang berani membentak balik seorang Kageyama Tobio.

Hinata mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk yang terkalungkan di lehernya. Ia mempelajari wajah si pelaku yang sedari tadi berubah dari ekspresi datar, ke ekspresi marah menjadi ekspresi bingungnya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir demikian?" tanya Kageyama.

"Simpel saja kan? Kau deg-degan apabila berada di dekatnya, ada perasaan aneh di perutmu dan bisa secara sadar atau tanpa sadar, kau ingin selalu bersamanya. Itu adalah inti dari pembicaraan yang barusan kita lakukan, tahu." Ungkap Hinata dengan wajah kesal. Melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya yang masih sulit memproses semua hal yang baru saja ia katakan, Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kau barusan cerita bahwa kau deg-degan dan tanganmu bisa sampai gemetar ketika kau menerima air atau handuk darinya. Hal itu sangat terlihat _btw,_ kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Lalu, kau belakangan juga suka menghindari kontak mata ketika berbicara dengannya tetapi selalu mencoba curi-curi pandang ketika kita sedang istirahat, jangan bantah, Kageyama-kun. Aku melihatmu." Hinata mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan penuh pengertian, ia menekankan beberapa kata sambil melirik lawan bicaranya yang wajahnya makin lama makin merah.

Wah, sepertinya juga ada asap keluar dari kepala si jenius _setter_ di hadapannya ini.

"Terakhir, jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau sengaja lama-lama di toilet ketika sesi belajar di rumahnya agar aku pulang duluan dan kalian punya waktu berduaan ya. Walaupun akhirnya kau menyusulku sekitar 2 menit kemudian." Sekarang, sebuah senyum kemenangan tersungging di mulut Hinata Shoyo dengan puas.

Kageyama Tobio, dengan muka sangat merah, menutup kedua matanya, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dari si lawan bicara. Ia lalu menghela napas dan melirik kearah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sibuk membereskan bola-bola voli berserakan di lantai aula olahraga tersebut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ya kira-kira?" gumam Kageyama pelan. Sayangnya, tidak cukup pelan untuk tidak tertangkap telinga Hinata yang senyumannya semakin lebar. Pemuda berambut oranye itu baru akan membuka mulutnya sebelum berhenti dan menunduk dengan cepat.

Kageyama terlalu telat.

BUK! Sebuah bola voli menghantam kepala pemuda berambut hitam itu, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan hampir membuat pemuda malang itu pingsan. Seketika, aula olahraga tersebut sunyi senyap dan sang pelaku berlari bersembunyi dengan ketakutan di balik figur otoritas yang sebenarnya, juga tengah terdiam dengan mulut terbuka.

"Mungkin.. Kau harus berhati-hati ketika mencuri pandang ketika tim kita sedang latihan _spike_?" usul Hinata dengan suara pelan, sehingga hanya Kageyama-yang-setengah-sadar saja yang mendengar usulannya.

Kageyama berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang masih tersisa di dalam tubuhnya untuk berteriak dua patah kata yang akhirnya bergema di dalam aula olahraga SMA Karasuno sore itu,

"HINATA BEGO!"

* * *

AHAHAHAH ini crack pair saya di Haikyuu mohon maaf apabila semua sangat OOC karena saya pengen banget bikin Hinata kasih love advice ke Kageyama ok bhai


End file.
